Hadean Flames
by abdulltrm
Summary: Izuku Midoriya made a vow to find and save the one who introduced him to the world of heroes, His cousin Tenko Shimura, after a seeming villain attack that left Tenko parents and his sister dead. Izuku and Tenko seem to have dormant quirks. Can Izuku be a Hero to save his Tenko from the horror of the world with his friends and mentors unscathed from him and the dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Origin of the flames**

It all started when a baby is born in China was born with the very first quirk that caused him to emanate light from his body. What soon followed was an epidemic of people around the world being born with strange and sometimes powerful abilities that sometimes even defined the natural laws set by men such as gravity, physics, thermodynamics, and countless others.

Many scientists and top officials were not sure what had caused such a phenomenon to occur, with theories ranging from a virus that had spread throughout the world creating a new evolution in humans, some form of radiation that was perhaps cosmic, to the ever-popular topic that it was aliens experimenting with the genetic code of humans. Regardless of the emergence of abilities that were soon labeled by the public as "quirks" spread throughout the world, and what was once considered, the paranormal became the new normal.

However, many individuals soon began to use their quirks for their purposes to benefit themselves even at the cost of other people's lives. These individuals were soon labeled as villains who became such a problem for governments that they began deploying people to combat these villains as well as to assist and protect people from other forms of natural disasters. These individuals were labeled as heroes who gave rise to the profession of Pro Heroes who were paid by the government based on their notoriety, and their performance as pro heroes, as well as any other forms of compensation ranging from commercial products to advertisement.

When the total amount of human beings possessing quirks exponentially increasing year after year new laws and an explosive increase of crime rates all around the world, were soon implemented to regulate the crimes and the quirks such as mandatory quirk registration, no public quirk usage except for self-defense and even quirk counseling to assist children in controlling their quirks.

Today eighty percent of the human population possesses some type of quirk while the other twenty percent who do not possess a quirk is given the label quirkless.

My name is Izuku Midorya, and when I was 4. I Learned that all men are not created equal at birth. That is the harsh truth I learned in this world.

My best friend, Katsuki Bakugo, had the perfect combination of quirks. His mother could secrete Glycerin at will, while his father could sweat acidic sweat from his hand with combustive properties but not at will. The combination of the quirks arose in Kacchan. He could excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and ignite it at will to create various explosions. He called his quirk explosion. The quirk was strong and flashy perfect for being a hero. While Others started unlocking their quirks in school. I was left the only kid who's quirk emerged, so my Mom took me a quirk doctor who is the grandfather of one of my classmates.

* * *

"Your son has a dormant quirk," the doctor said to Inko Midoriya.

"A dormant quirk, what do you mean, doctor?" Inko Midoriya asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well, a dormant quirk is a quirk that can-."

"I Know what a dormant quirk my missing nephew Tenko has a dormant Quirk," Inko exclaimed.

The doctor had a brief look of panic that returned to emotionless expression.

" Ooh, so you are related to the Shimura Family, the attack happened two months ago. Such a tragedy, the only remains of bodies that were not found were your nephew while the blood of the others and what was left of their bodies recovered from the villain attack." the doctor told her." "It seems that dormant quirks run in this family." He said with great interest.

Izuku remembering Tenko introducing him to an All Might and talking about what quirks he wanted to have. While Inko was talking to her brother about heroes and their mother.

* * *

Flashback-*1 year ago*

"Auntie, Auntie, can I use the computer to show Izuku about Pro Heroes," asks a 6-year-old Tenko Shimura.

Unlike her older brother Kotaro Shimura. Inko Midorya never blamed her mother for their giving them to foster care after father her death to protect them from the "the bad people" she wrote them in a letter that she was protecting them from bad people who desired to stop her Mother. She was a pro hero with a responsibility not only to her family but to the public. She knew that Nana Shimura hated giving up her and Korta to foster care. Just like she would hate being giving Izuku to foster care.

However, her mother gave her a spare Hero cloak and her gloves in a box in with their childhood album with pictures of her parents and her mother's last words to her brother "that she loves them." After having Izuku, she understood her mother's burden. Unlike her brother Kotaro, she viewed heroes as people who protect everything they care about and society. But her stubborn brother viewed heroes as people who hurt their own family to help strangers.

"Sure you can, Tenko. I am going to get snacks and drinks for you and Izuku," smiled Inko.

"Izuku came and see this." said an excited Tenko.

"See what Tenko?" a 3-year-old Izuku wondering.

Tenko hit the play button. An old video played showing smoke rising and buildings destroyed from a long time ago, but more importantly, it was All Might's Debut.

"Ha ha ha!" All Might's uproarious laugh echoed from the speakers as Izuku stared at the screen, entranced as All Might Reassured everyone by saying he has arrived.

"Who is that man carrying people Tenko?" an entranced looking Izuku asking Tenko.

"That's All Might the greatest Hero of all time and the symbol of peace and justice." He Answered

"He is so cool. I want to be just like him when I Grow Up and unlock my quirk." Izuku jumping around

"Me too, I want to be a Hero Just like him," Tenko shouted.

"em-Tenko, I never asked this what is your quirk?" Izuku asked Curiously

A dark look passed over Tenko face, then he looked meekly.

"I don't know my quirk. It never appeared the doctor said it's dormant," Tenko said sadly.

"whats does dormant mean" called Izuku

"Izuku it means deeply asleep, and the doctor says it might never wake up" Tenko replied

"I want to be a Hero, but dad hated heroes never told me why," Tenko said

"Uncle Korta hates Heroes?" exclaimed Izuku

"He hits me sometimes if I do anything that involves heroes, but most of the time, he makes me wait outside," Tenko mumbled with a look of hatred on his face.

Unknown to them, Inko Midorya was listening to them talking through the door. When Tenko mentioned, he is punished for his dreams. She feels Shame and the boiling Fury at her brother Korta for taking out his frustrations on Tenko.

* * *

*2 hours later*

The doorbell rang

Inko answering the door. Revealing Korta with a smile on his face in front of the door. She exists and closing the door behind.

"Hey, Sis how is Izuku and Te-"

SLAP

The slap rang out the corridor and faded.

A shocked Kotaro Clutched his cheek where a hand mark was appearing

" You take your hatred ch of Heroes and bitterness of mother at Tenko?" Breathed vehemently Inko

Kotaro paled. The last thing he wanted was to make his sister mad.

Kotaro's voice laced with regret, " I See Tenko told you."

"No, he told Izuku WHILE TALKING ABOUT HEROES and overheard them," Inko yelled.

"talking Heroes with Izuku that it, he going to affect Izuku too and end up like Mum," grimaced Kotaro.

"Don't you dare disrespect mum's sacrifice!" She threatened

"MOTHER DUG HER OWN GRAVE!" yelled Kotaro

"MOTHER NEVER HAD A GRAVE… the body was never found, and the people who did it were never caught" Inko cried wiping tears from her eyes

"This is the reason I don't want them to become heroes, they will die forgotten by this cruel world, I can't let them end up like Mum just for the sake of a dream that will kill them," said Kotaro with a broken voice.

A silence filled the corridor that seems to last for an eternity.

"I am going to let this slide for tenko, he won't be punished this time and I will try my best to change" mumbled Kotaro

"I hope you change for the better for this family, brother" replied Inko sadly

* * *

-Present-

"How can you tell his quirk is a dormant one, doctor?" questioned Inko Midoriya

"You see, when superpowers first began appearing, there were many research studies conducted, and doctors discovered a link between the bones in a person's foot and their likelihood of developing a quirk. People with powers have only one joint in their pinkie toes. Their bodies have evolved. You can see here Izuku has only one joint in his pinkie, like roughly 80 percent of the population these days, but hasn't manifested a quirk yet. In essence, we can conclude that Izuku has a dormant quirk. In extremely rare cases, the dormant quirk awakens later in childhood or the beginning of their teenage years, but there is a bigger chance the quirk will never activate, and Izuku will remain quirkless all his life. If the quirk awakens, it will most likely be a quirk formed through mutation of genetics and quirks. The quirk that may awaken could be very rare and unique. The quirk will be one of a kind. The doctor explained emotionlessly.

* * *

*The Midoriya's Apartment*

It was raining heavily. Inside a room with the computer but this time the lights were turned off. The video was playing again. Inko turned around to look at her son.

"See that, mom? There's always a smile on his face, no matter how bad things get. Even when things seem impossible, he never gives up."

The boy turned his chair around to face his mom, who was starting to tear up. He was trying his hardest to keep a smile on his face, but it was obviously forced. His voice was heartbroken and strained.

"Do you think…I can be a hero to find Tenko?" Izuku said with a trembling voice.

Inko in despair runs to him, and hugs him. "I'm sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry. I wish things were different."

Izuku tears start to run down his face

Izuku thought, "Mom, that's not what I needed you to say. Couldn't you see it? My world was shattering before my eyes. There was only one thing I wanted to hear. I made a decision that day. No matter what anyone else thinks, I have to believe in myself. And I'll keep smiling just like him. To find and save the one who was my biggest inspiration to be a hero, Tenko."

* * *

-Nine years later -

*Aldera middle school*

In a classroom with students chatting and joking around.

The homeroom teacher stood up starting a speech for careers

With this being your last middle school year. I'm supposed to pass out these high school applications, but I don't see a reason to bother" the teacher threw the forms in the air "because it's clear you're all applying to hero courses-"

A boy with spikey Ash Blonde hair cut him off "DON'T MIX ME UP WITH THESE EXTRAS. I Katsuki Bakugo will be Going to U.A., Me, and Deku already aced the mock exams. I'm gonna be the best with De-

A classmate interrupted him with a snort"You are going to bring the dead weight over there with you? Impossible dream with big egos Bakugo and loser." he said.

Izuku went pale, knowing what happens when Katsuki flipped out. "Kat-chan don't-

"DIE BASTARD !" Bakugo screams at him. His hand ignites an explosion.

KABOOM

*Ten minutes later in the principal's office*

An irritated principal was staring at three students. "Explain to me why is there a new window at a wall of your classroom."

"Bakugo blew up the classroom sir" Eichi Sato

"CUZ U PISSED ME OFF" Bakugo yelled

"I tried to stop them, sir," said Izuku meekly

"Detention Bakugo, Bakugo, you are a brilliant student with a bright future ahead of you. So I am not going to place this in your record, but I'm calling your mother." sighed the principal

Bakugou, the detentions start tomorrow and Stay behind for a private word. The rest of you are dismissed. Now get out of my office.

Izuku and Eichi went to the classroom.

Once they entered the empty classroom as the rest have left for home.

Izuku brought out a notebook #13, updating it with Mt. lady Debut he saw from his phone.

Eichi, with a sinister smile, walked up to Izuku. "Hero analysis for the future, Midoriya grow up to reality. Your dreams are hopeless. Your quirk has never manifested yet, and it will never manifest cuz you are a quirkless loser that U. A won't ever accept.

Expecting a reaction Eichi found Izuku mumbling about Mt. Lady weight and height.

Grabbing the notebook out of Izuku hands, destroying it with his water quirk, and throwing it on the floor.

"STOP FUCKING IGNORING ME YOU QUIRKLESS LOSER. YOUR NOTES OF HERO ANALYSIS ARE STUPID. FORGET ABOUT ENTERING A HERO COURSE YOU SON OF A BIT-"

CRACK

Izuku punched Eichi in the face as hard as he could.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, you Piss Bastard," growled Izuku.

Eichi was on the floor, reeling from the punch. "Meh node. Yeh brake meh Fucking node," he whimpered.

"As I care about your nose, I am leaving," Izuku said coldly.

Picking up his notebook and stuffing it his backpack and started walking home.

"Stupid... Stupid... STUPID BASTARD!" Izuku thought.

"Those notes techniques were taught to me by Auntie Nao," Izuku remembered sadly.

* * *

-Nine and a half years ago-

*Roadway in the Shimura's Car*

"It's Izuku birthday Tenko isn't. How old did he turn today?" asked an 8-year-old girl with dark, medium-length hair that she wore up in pigtails on the sides of her head.

"He is four years old today Hana," Tenko Said, scratching his eyes where wrinkles were starting to form since last week.

"oh so he is 3-years younger than tenko," thought Hana

"We are visiting their apartment to celebrate Izuku's birthday, it small but luxurious Hana. So mind your manners about comparing their apartment with our home." Warned a woman with short light brown hair that grew around her shoulders.

"Ok, mum," Hana said obediently.

-15 minutes later-

The doorbell rang

"Mum, They are here. They are here." an excited Izuku jumping around.

"Where is my favorite nephew" a voice happily floating around the apartment.

"I'm your only nephew, so of course I am your favorite, Auntie Nao" Izuku giggled

"Hey Izuku happy birthday." cheered Hana

"We brought you presents," Tenno said, smiling.

"Where is your mother," said Nao Shimura

"I think she is cooking katsudon and baking an All Might cake in the kitchen."

"I'm here with lunch, everyone, but where is Kotaro," said Inko entering looking surprised.

"He left the country for a business trip last month and hasn't returned yet," Nao replied nervously.

"It seems we both have missing husbands at business trips."Inko chuckled.

—Growl—

A flustered looking Tenko grinned sheepishly, "excuse me," he said.

"Let's eat" Izuku yelled

—Half an hour later—

Time to open presents Inko called from the living.

Izuku has got the following.

Izuku had gotten a special pen for writing from Hana.

"I heard from Tenko, you know how to write well for your age."

Tenko has gotten him a Limited Edition figure of All Might in his Bronze Age costume from 20 years ago.

"I saved three months of pocket money for this Izuku. Look after it well. It's one of the rarest All might merchandise there ever is," Tenko whispered to Izuku.

And from his mother, he got the all might PJ

But what he found most intriguing was Auntie Nao's lesson of note-taking skills of ranking and statistics in a notebook she written for him.

"Izuku, I know you and Tenko want to be Hereos, but that road will be hard and long. Write the people you meet and their Quirks and rate it as the video game stats in the retro game of Pokémon's. In the long run, it will help you fight strategic battles while being a pro. The instructions of writing notes are inside."

"Gee, thanks, Auntie Nao. This is the best," he said while hugging her.

"The first entry will be Tenko, and once your quirk awakens, I will write it down.

"Come on, guys, it picture time called Inko,

"say, "I'm here," Inko said as she activated the camera timer

"I'M HERE," Everyone shouted.

Unknown to the family , this will be the last photo we took together.

* * *

Kacchan will get grounded by his mother, and training will be independent depending on how long his mom grounds Izuku thought as he walked under the bridge.

"No matter what others thought of my dormant quirk, Auntie Nao and my cousins believed in me even if at the time of the lack of knowledge on my quirk. Mother hopes my quirk awakens soon and not to mention Kacchan will kill me if I don't enter U.A. My family believed in me, and that's enough for me. To keep my chin up and keep moving forward!" Izuku thought. Izuku was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had failed to notice the voice whispering in his ear.

"A medium-sized body… To hide in…" a voice warbled

By the time Izuku noticed, he had just enough time to turn his head before something cool and wet enveloped him. "A villain?!" Izuku's nose and mouth were quickly covered by a slime-like substance.

"Don't worry. I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds… Then it'll be all over. I'm saved. You're a real hero. I never thought he'd show up in this town."

Izuku continued to struggle in vain, his chest convulsed by a lack of oxygen. He knew there was no point in trying to scrape his way out, but his oxygen-deprived state did not allow him to think clearly.

The Villain took note of Izuku's struggle and chose to remind him anyway. "There's no point in trying that, I'm fluid, you see!"

Izuku's mind went into a helpless panic as he felt his body get heavier with each passing second. _'I can't breathe! My body… Getting weak… I'm dying! I'm gonna die?! Someone help me! I'm dying! No…' _Tears began to escape the corners of Izuku eyes. Just as Izuku was about to give up, Izuku heard another voice, this one he only heard in Tv and the internet.

"Fear not, kid! I am here!" Izuku eyes had drifted shut, but Izuku's brain was still functioning, and he could still hear. The voice was so familiar that IZuku hoped it was him… Izuku's theory was determined as true when Izuku heard his moniker move. "Texas… SMASH!" The last thing Izuku remembered was the face of his idol, and a strong gust of wind propelling him backward. Then darkness.

Izuku awoke to tiny slaps upon my cheek. "Hey… Uh. Thank goodness… You're okay! Excellent!" By that point, Izuku's senses were back to normal, and Izuku scurried away as fast as he could. Izuku couldn't believe it! "All Might! In the flesh! Right here in front of me… And he had saved me too! "Izuku thought

Apologies… For getting you caught up in my villain hunt. Mistakes like that aren't my style, but… This is a strange land for me. And besides, I'm off camera! But my success here is all thanks to you! I've contained the villain!"

"All Might! He's here… He's really here! Up close, I can really see it! And he looks better than on TV" IZuku quickly scrambled around looking for his now dry notebook, desperate to get an autograph from All might. Izuku found the notebook on the ground then frantically flipped through it, looking for a blank page before seeing All MIght Signature scrawled out with thick black ink.

"Wowww! Thank you so much! What a treasure! It'll be my family heirloom!" Izuku couldn't help but bow his thanks to him.

"Now, I must bring this fellow to the authorities! You can catch me again on TV!" All might laughed as he held the bottles of the sludge villain.

"Um! Wait… Is that it…? I…" Izuku questioned.

"A pro battles not only enemies but also time." All Might said hurriedly

'Hold on! I still… I need to ask you…' Izuku started.

"Until next time… Thanks for your support!" Before Izuku could think, he had reacted purely out of instinct. his arms had latched onto All Might's leg, and they went soaring fast through the skies. "Hey, now! Release me! I love my fans, but such enthusiasm is a bit much!"

"If I… Let go now… I'll… I'll die!" Izuku could hardly believe his own foolishness, but that question meant a lot to me. "I… Need to as you… So many things… Gah! You…"

"Okay, okay. Just do me a favor and close your eyes and mouth." He didn't really have a choice, but I couldn't believe that a pro had complied with a nobody like me.

Finally, we touched down on the rooftop of an abandoned building, Izuku had never been happier to have crashed into a solid surface. "Scary…" he thought.

"Of all the…!" Izuku was brought out of his post-traumatic state by All Might, grumbling to himself. "Hopefully, the people downstairs will help you get down. I've no time, though! Truly!" Izuku saw him prepare to jump again and made a split-second decision.

"Wait! Um…" Izuku cried

"No! I will not wait." All might prepare to jump

"Shit." All Might cursed after coughing blood.

Izuku knew he was rude, but he just had to know! Izuku clenched his eyes shut and inhaled sharply. It was now or never.

"Even without a quirk… Can I still be a hero?!" Izuku yelled.

All Might stopped. "without a quirk?" he questioned.

"All Might had to know… He was the number one hero, after all! He was the epitome of heroism… the very best!" Izuku thought.

"Can someone with a dormant quirk… Become a hero like you?"Izuku continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What it takes for a spark of heroism.

Katsuki Bakugo is shouldering his backpack as heads home knowing his mother's voice from the principal phone. The voice meant he is so dead once he returns home.

"Bakago, where is the quickless lover of yours" a voice snarled behind him.

Katsuki turn around to see Eichi sporting in his face a nose cast from the nurse's office

"I and Deku are best friends since four years old, not lovers, you shithead." Katsuki scoffed.

"I meant loser idiot. "Eichi growled.

"What do you want with Deku," Katsuki said defensively. He remembered about the time he teamed up in a fight to beat a 2nd grader while they both were in kindergarten. Izuku beat the 2nd grader with a shovel he picked in the fight with a limp and Katsuki; he couldn't use his quirk for three days due to the strain he placed them in during their fight. Both of them have been grounded for two weeks by their mothers.

"He and I have unfinished business to attend," Eichi snarled.

"Deku broke your nose?" Bakugo questioned curiously.

The look of fury and shame on Eichi's face was enough for an answer to start Katsuki laughing.

"HAHAHAHA, heh. Deku broke your nose, and that saying some thing . Quirkless or not, Izuku isn't someone you underestimate without paying the price" cackled Katsuki.

"The warehouse now Bakugo, I'm expecting a fight with you or the quirkless loser" declared Eichi

"If Deku can break your nose, then I can break your body," Threatened Katsuki.

*Beep*

Katsuki received a text from his Mother

"Come Home now, and we will discuss your punishment for destroying school walls you little turd," a text popped in the phone.

Katsuki took a look at the phone and chuckled "Luckily for me, the warehouse is on the way home."

* * *

The warehouse was an abandoned warehouse next to a shopping center where arguments are settled between students in fights. Since it was a Private property bought by predecessor students of the school and donated it to the students with each year changing the passcode, quirks were allowed as using quirks won't be considered public usage of them.

Eichi and Katsuki stood facing each other, each sizing each other up from a distance.

Since they were alone, they could fight each other all they want.

Eichi tossed a can of soda, the impact of the soda signaling the start of the fight.

Katsuki propelled himself like a jet with an explosion aim the right hook at Eichi. Turning Eichi created moisture of water on his skin. Katsuki fist slipped and skidded against the skin of EIchi as nothing happened.

"My quirk is (water body) I can use it to generate and manipulate water from any part of my skin at higher rates than normal humans ." blasting a jet of water right in Katsuki's face.

Katsuki spluttering retreating and firing a direct explosion, causing smoke and debris obscure Katsuki's vision. "How is that, Bastard" he yelled.

A non damaged Eichi emerged water surrounding him as with a volume as large as a 2 . "water absorbs shock waves and heat energy Bakugo didn't you learn this in Physics at school" taunted Eichi.

A moment of observation Katsuki noticed that Eichi hand was dry and peeling " His skin is dry, he must be getting dehydrated from using up the water in his body, Water has a specific heat capacity so to evaporate it I have to heat it, so it an endurance battle and my quirk gets stronger the longer a battle last. " Katsuki grinned.

*Lots of explosions later and a knocked-out body*

A victorious Katsuki walked back home, sooty. Leaving a knocked out Eichi in the warehouse.

Katsuki testing his quirk for any strain from the battle, blasted open a soda bottle full of green fluid that was lying around in the middle of a shopping street.

He turned walking home, then a shadow and a voice that scared the shoppers in the street. "That's a nice quirk, kid mind I borrow your body," A menacing voice said.

"SHIT," Katsuki internally screamed eyes widened.

* * *

*currently on the rooftops*

"Is it possible to become a hero even if I have a dormant quirk?!" Izuku questioned.

Izuku feels his legs shaking.

"I'm a normal kid without any powers…Could I ever hope to be someone like you?!" Izuku pleaded

Izuku shut his eyes tight for an answer, he hopes.

"quirks-" All Might began.

Suddenly in a grunt of pain, all might clutch his body as it starts to steam.

Izuku opens his eyes, looking at the ground in humility.

"Most people think I don't have a chance. That not having my power awakened makes me some kind of weakling." Izuku mumbled. Not noticing the steam from All might envelop in steam.

"Ever since I was a kid, I thought that saving people was the coolest thing you could do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe…and be the kind of hero everyone in the world looks up to, just like you!" Izuku said.

The steam finally started to dissipate. Wear a once hulking man stood now a lanky skinny blonde took his place. Midoriya's face morphed into one of shock and then horror

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku scream rings across the city rooftops

"Uh, I, who…What happened?! You deflated!" IZuku questioned.

Izuku then looked left and right looking confused.

"Where'd All Might go? You! You're not him! You're a fake! An Imposter!"

The blonde just grunted.

"I assure you that I am All MUghh—

Before the blonde could finish, a large pool of blood fell from his mouth.

"You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing and trying to look buff? I'm like that." confessed All Might

"This can't be real!" said Izuku while shaking from the shock

"No way…I'm must be dreaming…All Might's a giant of a man that saves everyone. He defeats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile." Izuku said in denial.

"There's plenty of fear behind that smile." Sighed All Might.

Sitting down on the roof, "I'm on counting you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go talking about this online, or your friends." All Might warned.

All Might lifted his shirt, revealing a scar that covered most of his left side. The scar looked like a glass cracking, and the skin was bruised with red and purple. The injury looked like it made a dent in All Might body.

"Pretty gross, right? I got this in a big fight five years back. Half of my respiratory system was basically destroyed. And I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out. It can't be fixed. Right now, I can only do hero work for about 3 hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like" All Might explained

Izuku looked absolutely horrified at this, knowing how horribly mutilated his favorite hero was.

"No way... 5 years ago? So, does that mean it was the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku said.

"Wow, you really know your stuff. But no, that punk couldn't hurt me, the villain who did this almost brought me down, but I was lucky and succeeded against him in the fight that gave me this wound. The rest of the world has never heard this story. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps." All Might said bitterly.

"I'm supposed to be the guy who always smiles; a symbol of peace must never be daunted by evil." He told Izuku, "You said that I save people with a fearless smile…well, the reason I smile is to hide the pressure and the fear that I battle with constantly. Even when they possess powerful quirks, heroes must always be willing to risk their lives. You ask me if someone can become a hero without a quirk?" All Might shook his head. "No, I'm sorry that I can't say that you can. If I say you can, you will die in the field if no other hero is around to save you." All might said in a whisper.

Izuku heard these words before. But they shattered him like none other before. Izuku replied brokenly, "I see."

All Might pulled himself to his feet with a grunt. "If you want to help people, you can always become a police officer or join a support course to help heroes. People might look down on them, but they both are honorable careers. It's good to dream, young man…just try to be realistic." All might said sadly.

All Might shook his head, going the stairs."What am I doing? I need to get this guy to the police!" He patted his pockets. "Eh?" In a panic, he patted them again, and his face paled. The bottles were gone. 'I must have dropped them during the flight over here!' All Might heard a boom in the distance, so he rushed to the nearest window and saw a plume of smoke rising several blocks away. "Oh no…"

* * *

Izuku Midoriya walked down the city sidewalk, looking into his burnt notebook in depression. So many things that people had said before went through his mind once more, especially after his encounter with All Might.

"He still can't face reality, even though he's already in his third in junior high!"

"It's time for you to think seriously about your future!"

"You have to consider what's realistic."

He closed his notebook and let out a sad sigh.

"Even a pro hero said it…" He felt water blurring his vision, and he wiped his eyes, "Don't cry! You knew, didn't you?!" The world darkened around his mind. "You knew! That's why you were trying so desperately! You were averting your eyes, not looking at reality!"

His idol, no, his hero, had told him that he couldn't become a hero without a quirk, crushing a part of Izuku's spirit that he had been trying to keep together for so long.

He sighed, "Can I really not be a hero?"

An explosion broke Izuku from his thoughts

"That explosion…" Izuku ran in the direction of the smoke and came upon a crowd of people attempting to look into an alleyway, from which was the source of the big clouds of smoke. Izuku noticed several different heroes on the scene, from the wood hero Kamui Woods wrapping up civilians to save, to Backdraft the firefighter hero who was attempting to put out the fires caused by the explosions.

"They seem to be struggling…" Izuku worried. He peeked through some civilians to get a better look, but his eyes widened in horror to recognize the sludge villain as the one that he had encountered earlier that day. "Wha-What is he doing here?! Didn't All Might capture him?!" Izuku placed both hands over his mouth, a new terrible thought coming to mind. "D-Did he escapes… because of me?"

As he worried, little did he know that the number one hero himself, All Might, was only a few feet away from him but in his skeletal form due to spending too much time in his hero form? He didn't notice Izuku near him either since he could only stare in similar despair and anger at the sludge villain causing destruction in the alley.

"Damn it! Why am I so pathetic!? I can't even save one boy!" Toshinori, thought to himself as he punched the wall next to him out of anger, not even making much of a dent in his skeletal form.

Izuku stared at the devastating sight in front of him, wondering what would happen and if the heroes didn't stop the villain.

But then the villain turned his body, and Izuku's heart dropped.

He saw his lifetime best friend, Katsuki Bakugo, being held captive within the sludge villain's body with a look in his face that Izuku hasn't seen before.

"Kacchan!?" Izuku screamed in his head in horror.

He then heard Death Arms yell out to someone, "Hey kid, stop! It's too dangerous!"

Izuku wondered who Death Arms was calling out to before realizing that he was currently running toward the sludge villain as if his legs had minds of their own.

"What the hell am I doing?!" He screamed in his head as he ran up to the villain.

In the crowd stood Toshinori, surprised, speechless, and stunned from what he saw. Out of anyone that could've run towards such a dangerous scene, the quirkless boy that he encountered earlier was the one to do it.

Izuku, on the other hand, was completely freaking out, "Crap, crap, crap! I ran in here, but what do I do!? I'll just get killed! Think Izuku, think!" His mind flipped towards three sections of the notebook in his mind, "I gotta obscure his sight!" He gripped onto a strap of his backpack and flung it upward towards the villain's eyes.

The sludge villain saw Izuku running towards him and felt fueled with anger, "YOU!" the sludge villain screeched. However, before he could react and go for Izuku, he got hit in the eye by some of Izuku's school materials flying from his open backpack.

"AARRGH!" the sludge villain yelled as he closed his eyes and winced from the sudden pain.

Toshinori could only watch in terror, "This kid is gonna get himself killed! He… He…" his eyes then widen as he recalled his own experiences before becoming a hero.

He remembered the stories of the best heroes and compared the similarities to what Izuku was currently doing. Remembering what it meant to be a hero once more, Toshinori felt himself getting more determined than ever and began buffing back into his muscular form, luckily, everyone was too focused on Izuku running to the villain than to notice him.

"I can't sit here and watch!" While struggling to transform into his Muscle form.

In the meantime, Izuku leaped to the sludge villain and went right to attempting to free Bakugo by scooping up chunks of sludge and throwing them aside, sadly not succeeding. During that time, Bakugo managed to free his mouth from the sludge and glared at Izuku with worry in his eyes.

"DEKU!? Run!? He will kill you?!" Katsuki screamed at him.

Izuku had tears in his eyes as he looked at Katsuki with a terrified smile, "Well, you just looked like you were asking for help!" he said in a cracking voice.

"Pathetic… Pathetic!" Toshinori shouted to himself, struggling to turn to his Hero form.

By this point, the villain had recovered from the pain in his eyes and looked down at Izuku with blood-red eyes, his pupils shrinking in pure anger.

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!" Yelled out the villain as a large, sludge hand came out and overshadowed Izuku, mere seconds from overtaking him entirely.

Fearing the worst will happen. "Save the boy. The villain will kill him!" Death arms shouted. The villain's hand collided with Izuku, causing another explosion to occur, many of the crowd gasped in shock, Many of the heroes rushed screaming "No!" as they see Izuku body knocked back into the flames.

* * *

Izuku was in pain as the fires burned him. Izuku's life flashing in front of him. His Memories with his cousin and his extended family, the dreadful night he received the news of the attack that killed them. Him playing heroes with Kacchan in the forest as kids. His mother crying face on that dreadful night. His mother, She would be in pain more than anything he is feeling right now. He was his mother's world. Suddenly a memory surfaced. "He and Tenko were around the computer declaring to be heroes like All Might once they get their quirk."

In a roar of anger, Izuku tugged at the memories, and inside him, a dam holding back something green and black began to crumble.

* * *

Katsuki was in shock as he saw Izuku's body landing at the flames. Than that shock turned into despair as he felt the villain clamp on his mouth as his quirk was getting strained from the explosions he created to escape the sludge villain.

Suddenly Izuku rose, and all the flames in the area began to rush at Izuku surrounding him as the flames merged into Izuku. The flames are transforming into pure light. The heroes stopped in the middle of charging the road in shock of the development.

The light began forming a glowing silhouette of Izuku. The light silhouette shattered emerging Izuku with completely fine. With a roar, flames ignited, covering Izuku's body Not harming Izuku. The flames were shifting colors from green to black and suddenly stopping at black. The black flames were not producing heat. But the flames sucked the light and heat surrounding Izuku as he stares coldly at the Sludge Villain.

The surrounding audience was staring still with shock as the flames seemed harmless, but Izuku's demeanor was terrifying.

The sludge villain in panic and fury tossed a car at Izuku. But it stopped at midair in front Izuku as he glared the car with fury in his green eyes. Izuku touched the car, and the black flames devoured and disintegrating the car like nothing turning the car to ashes. The flames shifted back to green and heat exploded from Izuku warding the heroes and the sludge villain back

" Damn it, kid, I didn't pay car Insurance," a bystander swore next to Toshinori Yagi, who was staring at Izuku interested.

"I will not lose another best friend," Izuku whispered as he made a tugging motion at the villain. While Katsuki was staring at Izuku in shock, seeing his best friend's eyes were flickering silver. The motion pulled Katsuki from the villain as an Invisible force propelled him into the crowd. Katsuki crash-landed roughly. "What the fuck is this power, Izuku? Is this your quirk, you have a stronger form of your mother telekinesis, and the strange flames that keep changing colors are … I Knew your quirk was going to be so awesome!" Katsuki grinned

* * *

Toshinori started at Izuku form with great interest." So this was his dormant quirk, it vase power is high, but he has limited control" as he feels Izuku straining to control the hot green flames not to damage the people and heroes and the villain."

Suddenly Izuku flames flickered, and he stumbled as the flames vanished out of sight. Inspiration filled inside Toshinori, and he transformed without any hesitancy

The villain saw an opportunity to attack Izuku when he lost power, and he attacked, and Izuku shielded himself with his arm. But the impact never came.

Izuku shielded his eyes from the smoke, but when he opened them, he was shocked to see his hero, All Might, right in front of him with his hand in the sludge and protecting him from the sludge villain with a smile.

"I really am pathetic… Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" All might forcefully rip off the slime that was on him. "I've found a successor Master! I've finally found one!" Toshinori thought.

"ALL MIGHT!" the sludge villain shouted in rage as he prepared for another attack to swallow All Might whole.

But All Might unfazed had already begun moving his fist forward as his eyes shined an inspired blue, "DETROIIIIIT SMAAAAAAASH!"

The moment his punch connected to the sludge villain, a giant shockwave blew the entire villain away, his slime body spreading all over the alleyway. Intense winds formed from the tornado put out all the fires in the area that Izuku didn't absorb. While also nearly blowing back many civilians if it wasn't for Mount Lady using her arms to protect them.

The smoke cleared, revealing All Might standing proudly in a now fire-free area. After a moment for people to process what had happened, they erupted with cheers for him for his heroic act.

"I found my next successor." All Might thought proudly, staring at an unconscious Izuku. As rains started to pour from the rising current of All might punch.

"Wait...It's raining. Look at the clouds. They're moving!"

"He changed the weather with a single punch! That's the number 1 hero for you!"

Death arms walked to Izuku."Kid ... what the hell were you thinking?" Death Arms said, " You reckless little kid? You could have killed yourself even with that amazing Quirk!"

Izuku did not respond to Death Arms.

He's probably in shock. ' The analytical portion of All Might's mind has given an explanation. But he was approached by the media

Izuku chuckled a little hysterically, "My quirk was dormant. I couldn't lose my best friend."

Katsuki, with , rushed over to Izuku. "Deku, was that your quirk? It finally awakened, You looked badass but not as much as me! " Katuki gloated,

"you were quirkless and still threw yourself into that!?" Mt. Lady walked over and began to add to the admonishment as she heard this.

She could tell the kid wasn't lying and also recognized the astonishment the boy was feeling. "You could have gotten yourself killed! You're lucky your Quirk suddenly manifested! What the HELL was going through your fool head?! I've never seen such recklessness in-"

"My legs moved on their own, and I couldn't stop," Izuku muttered.

"This boy will be a great hero," all of the heroes thought.

Katsuki phone rang full of texts from his mother and one look at them he panicked and ran home. "Fuck mum is gonna kill me. I'm a half-hour late."

"Kacchan wait," Izuku scrambled after him collecting his backpack and notes.

The heroes just watched the boys run off the home and sighed.

* * *

-5 minute later-

-In front of Katsuki home-

Izuku and Katsuki stood on the front lawn. when Katsuki decided to talk about his Best friend awakened quirk

"Deku activate your quirk for me" Katsuki demanded

Izuku searched for something inside him; he found something and tugged.

A mixture of black and green flames burst from Izuku's hands. As quick as they came, they went out. Pain erupted from his arms. Izuku began to clutch his arms in pain.

"Hey, are you okay," said Katsuki looking worried.

"My body must not be used to the stress of my quirk" grimaced Izuku

"Yeah, you used your quirk to stop car mid-air- that reminds me you also have a form of telekinesis." Exclaimed Katsuki

"Yeah, I forgot about that part too," said Izuku

"Practice your quirk, and Deku next time never risk your life stupidly like that or I will finish what the sludge villain was going to do to you." he threatened Izuku

"Katsuki get down here," Mitsuki Bakugo said sweetly from the door.

"Deku help me," pleaded Katsuki to Izuku, who have started to run.

" Sorry, Kacchan. I'm not risking my life stupidly in a fight against Auntie Mitsuki, or you will finish me off" Izuku running off.

Izuku was around the corner of his apartment complex.

"I AM HERE!" All might came from out of nowhere, scaring he stood in front of him.

"That's an interesting quirk you awakened their kid" "A-all Might?

"A-all Might? I thought you got hounded by the press! What're you doing here?" Izuku managed to squeak, his heart still racing from the shock.

The hero let out a booming laugh, "HAHA! Escaping those journalists was nothing at all! Why? Because-GAH!" All Might spat out an impossible amount of blood as he shrunk to his true form, wrapped in a cloak of steam.

All Might dry his mouth and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your actions back there." Izuku looked down at his feet as tears began to form, "I know. I-I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. I just ... I don't know what happened. It was like-"

"Your body moved without thinking, right?"

Izuku's head shot up to his idol and nodded, "Yes."

All Might nodded in acknowledgment and spoke, "You know, all the greatest heroes showed signs as children. That they were destined to be pillars in society. And all of them share the same thing in common. They all acted without thinking about themselves. That's self-sacrifice. You get what I'm saying?"

Izuku nodded again,

All Might took a deep breath and continued, "Kid, I told you that you couldn't be a hero. Yet, not an hour later, you're the only one to charge right into a villain to save someone else and activated your quirk during the fight. And not only that, you put up a hell of a fight the first time you used it... And even beyond that, you inspired me to go beyond."

Tears were threatening to fall, but for once, they weren't from sadness or despair. Izuku remembered the words of his mother, his teachers, his classmates. Everyone who told him that he couldn't be what he wanted to be. What he needed to be. The only ones who believed in him were dead or missing, his best friend Katsuki, and now it came from the top hero in the world.

"Kid what's your name," asked All Might

"Izuku Midorya," Izuku told him.

"Izuku Midorya, you can be a hero." All Might said.


End file.
